1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror assembly which has a wide variety of uses but which has particular utility when mounted on, and electrically coupled with the controls of, an overland vehicle and the like; and more particularly to a combination mirror assembly and signaling apparatus which may operate in one embodiment, as an auxiliary or third brake lamp for overland vehicles such as passenger automobiles, light trucks and the like, or which alternatively may operate, in a second embodiment, as a combination directional signaling lamp or auxiliary brake lamp and rearview mirror assembly including additional signaling assemblies such as clocks; compasses; and warning lights of all types, and receiving devices such as passive optical sensors. The present invention also finds utility when combined with other prior art mirror technologies such as electrochromic coatings; heater films; motor actuators and other similar and related assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effects of employing auxiliary, or so-called "third" brake lamps has been known for some time. For example, studies suggest that overland vehicles equipped with auxiliary brake lamps which are located in particular positions may be less likely to become involved in rear-end collisions. Similar benefits are likely to stem from the use of auxiliary turn lamps. More particularly, federal law mandates that new automobiles and light trucks or utility vehicles include an auxiliary or third brake lamp which is mounted substantially along the longitudinal axis of same and oriented rearwardly of the passenger compartment. In most instances, the auxiliary brake lamps are positioned inside the passenger compartment and displayed in the rear windscreen thereof. These lamps are often referred to as a CHMSL (Center High-Mounted Stop Lamp). Occasionally, however, and due to design considerations, an auxiliary brake lamp may, alternatively, be mounted in a housing which is fixed to the trunk or the like. Such an arrangement is used in the case of convertibles, for example.
While these auxiliary brake lamps generally operate in the manner intended, that is, to provide a visual signal when the brakes are applied, the means by which these auxiliary brake lamps have been mounted on overland vehicles, and more particularly passenger automobiles wherein the auxiliary brake lamps are mounted in the rear windscreen thereof, have generally been considered to detract from the stylish appearance of the most recently manufactured automobiles. Further, and when the auxiliary brake lamp is mounted in a position exterior to the passenger compartment, the auxiliary brake lamp and its associated exterior housing detracts from the surrounding design features of the automobile and which normally include smooth substantially continuous lines which tend to give the vehicle an overall aerodynamic appearance. Further, the housing of this assembly provides an obstruction to the rearward view of the operator, therefore presenting a safety hazard, and further causes more drag and often generates wind noise. In addition, these housings are prone to obstruction during periods of heavy snowfall, are not conspicuous from locations which are adjacent to and rearwardly of the overland vehicle, and are easily obscured by towed vehicles such as boat trailers, camper trailers, and the like.
In addition to the foregoing, a convenient means for mounting an auxiliary brake lamp on light trucks has not been developed. Moreover, and in overland vehicles such as tractor-trailer combinations, an auxiliary brake lamp has not been employed with same. However, operators of such vehicles have long recognized a need for additional brake lamps which could signal an operator of an adjoining vehicle, which may be following closely or passing, that the tractor-trailer is braking, turning or otherwise preparing to change lanes. This would be particularly helpful when the adjoining vehicle passing the tractor-trailer is positioned between the rear of the trailer and the towing tractor, respectively, and in an area which could be out of the view of the tractor-trailer operator as he employs his exterior side view mirrors to look rearwardly.
The manufacturers of overland vehicles have approached the problems related to the function and appearance of auxiliary brake lamp assemblies by designing brake lamps having lower relative profiles and by making other automobile body design changes wherein the auxiliary brake lamp is not as visibly apparent when one views the automobile. However, such design modifications have not been completely satisfactory with respect to aesthetic, and other design considerations, as well as with regards to the intended operation of these same devices. More particularly, these devices, in order to be effective, must be conspicuous. This, of course, is contrary to the desire of automobile designers who wish to produce automobiles which have a low-profile and an aerodynamic appearance. Moreover, and with respect to the earlier identified problems related to light trucks, and tractor-trailer combinations, it should be understood that, with respect to light trucks, loads placed in the beds thereof could conceivably obscure such auxiliary brake assemblies if they were mounted in a fashion similar to that used for passenger vehicles. Moreover, commonly employed equipment, such as camper shells and roll bars also tend to obscure such center mounted brake lamps.
Furthermore, additional problems analogous to the mounting of the auxiliary stop lamps exist with respect to various interior warning lights and displays. For example, designers of the interior portions of automobiles have endeavored, through the years, to create stylized, low-profile, and streamlined consoles, and various instrument clusters and accessories for use by the operator, and passengers, of various overland vehicles while simultaneously presenting or placing critical information in a conspicuous location. Frequently the desire for an aesthetically appealing console arrangements was at odds with the need to present critical information in a conspicuous location. These efforts to design aesthetically appealing consoles or instrument clusters have included, but are not limited to, reducing the size and lowering the profile of the console areas; mounting various warning lights in the console in such a fashion that they cannot be seen except when they are energized or otherwise activated; decentralizing the warning lights to assorted different locations in the vehicle such as to the areas of the doors and roof of the passenger compartment; and using assorted electronic displays, to display information of interest to the occupants of the overland vehicle. The overall design process, however, frequently resulted in instrument clusters being somewhat obscured or otherwise difficult to see, particularly for individuals with impaired vision.
While these assorted interior design changes have operated with varying degrees of success relative to styling considerations, they have often presented difficulties for some operators. For example, some console, or instrument cluster displays, and especially consoles which are entirely digital, may be difficult for some operators to read under particular environmental lighting conditions. Furthermore, some operators of these same vehicles complain that these digital displays are often distracting during the operation of the vehicle due to the constantly changing displays, and the close proximity of the several displays, one to the others. Further, operators of such vehicles may have difficulty quickly locating particular instruments, such as a clock, or vehicle compass, for example, when such information is displayed in close proximity to other instruments in the same instrument cluster. In addition to the inconvenience noted above, these console arrangements may actually inhibit an operator from detecting problems or malfunctions, such as when an operator leaves a flashing directional light activated, perhaps for miles, before detecting its presence, and taking corrective action. Moreover, an operator may, from time-to-time, divert their attention from their driving activities for an unsafe period in an attempt to locate particular information. This, of course, can present numerous hazards to the safe operation of the vehicle.
Other attempts have been made in the prior art to solve the problems noted above by employing various optical means which operate to combine images of various instruments and place these same images within the field of view of the operator. This is accomplished by placing the desired instruments or displays within the rearview mirror housing. In this latter instance, the mirror characteristics of such devices have typically been compromised in some fashion to allow the instrument image to emanate from the housing and through the mirror surface to the operator's eyes. Such compromises take on a number of different forms. For example, one such compromise includes etching a clear and discrete window in the mirror or otherwise masking off a discrete window prior to the silvering process such that the instrument to be displayed is readily visible when placed in the window. This technique is shown in the patent to Pastore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,267. While this technique is of some use, as a general matter, mirror performance is substantially compromised with each separate indicia or instrument to be displayed, that is, each area of the mirror which includes a discrete window does not function properly as a mirror. In addition, the aesthetic appearance of these modified mirrors are severely degraded. More particularly, each discrete window appears as a blemish, or at best, a crude discontinuity in the manufacture or design of same.
In addition to the foregoing the prior art illustrates other assemblies which combine indicia, or instruments, within mirrors and which suffer from other, equally debilitating drawbacks. For example, and in the device shown in the patent to Pastore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,904, mirror discontinuities are eliminated by employing what has been termed a tinted glass plate, or "two-way" mirror. In this particular device the tinted glass plate is not a particularly good reflector and therefore not useful as a rearview mirror. For example, a polished glass reflector such as specified by Pastore typically has an average visible spectrum reflectivity of approximately 4% from each surface, while the minimum useful reflectivity for center rearview mirrors is approximately 70%. Furthermore, the regulations of the Federal Government require that vehicle mirrors must have a visible spectrum reflectivity of 35% or more. Further, assuming that polished tint glass could be modified in some fashion as by using a neutral, half-silvering process to improve reflectivity, the mirror performance would continue to suffer the drawbacks noted above. That is, a tinted, half-silvered mirror continues to be a relatively poor reflector and is an inefficient transmitter. This optical effect will be further described in greater detail hereinafter.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an improved mirror assembly for an overland vehicle and which is adapted to be mounted on the vehicle and which does not detract from the stylish appearance thereof, and which further does not substantially inhibit the rearward view of the operator or the overall function of the rearview mirror, the mirror assembly mounted within the line of sight of an operator, and providing a visual signal similar to that provided heretofore by an auxiliary brake lamp or various warning lamps or instrument clusters, and which further may be rendered operable to provide directional signaling information to vehicles following adjacent thereto or information to the operator, and which further acts as a rearview mirror for the same vehicle, the apparatus being both inexpensive to manufacture and sell and characterized by a compact, aesthetically pleasing appearance.